vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Blood Ancestor (A Will Eternal)
Summary An unknown amount of time before Bai Xiaochun's birth, there existed someone else that mastered the undying codex to perfection, and that was the Blood Ancestor himself. He was supposed to be the one to become the legacy of and the new Arch-Emperor. He would, however, need to overcome the current ruler to do that, Daoist Heavenspan. Through some peculiar circumstances however he and Matriarch Frigidsect, Heavenspan's apprentice, fell in love. To Heavenspan's dismay, he could only achieve the breakthrough he needed to not stagnate until his death could only seemingly be achieved by using both his apprentice and the Blood Ancestor as materials, and so he forced himself to attempt to kill them, but they fought back, and Heavenspan plan failed despite both dying. But the Ancestor didn't die. He would merely hold his breath, to awake tomorrow. Powers and Stats Tier: High 4-C | High 6-A | High 4-C Name: Blood Ancestor Origin: A Will Eternal Gender: Male Age: Unknown, like centuries to millennia | Several thousands of years | Several thousands of years Classification: Arch-Emperor descendant |-|Alive= Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Self-Sustenance (All types), Extrasensory Perception (Can feel several types of energies, see invisible's, overcome presence hiding, and feel everything in a thousand of kilometers wide area), Soul Destruction (Nearly all of his attacks put equal pressure on the enemy's soul as their fleshy body), Qi Manipulation, Size Manipulation (Can become so large that his fingertips are as tall as mountains, and his shoulders wider than a 300,000 meter long ship), Sound Manipulation (Far superior to people capable of shouting so hard that mountains shake, and people are reduced to mist. Can bolster or change his voice with his cultivation base), Power Bestowal (Can give his memories of the undying codex as a legacy, even after death), Astral Projection (usable even after his body's destruction, making him practically a disembodied soul), Statistics Amplification (Has several powers that multiply his strength several times over), Gravity Manipulation with Throat Crushing Grasp, Sealing (Can seal nearly any form of energy, powers, most objects, and even his own soul and mind as a form of protection against their manipulation), Regeneration (Low-High), Adaptation (Can adapt to the worst of poisons, making him immune. However, he also adapts to benign drugs, making healing herbs and pills ineffective after some time), Teleportation, Life Absorption, Resistance (To Poison Manipulation, Transformation, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Absorption, Death Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation) |-|Dead Puppet= Powers and Abilities: All previous except Life Absorption and Astral Projection, is a puppet body with Bai Xiaochun being essentially the pilot. |-|Ressurected= Powers and Abilities: All powers from the first key except Self-Sustenance, Immunity to Soul Manipulation (Souless) Attack Potency: Large Star level (Comparable to Bai) | [[User_blog:Ricsi-viragosi/Giantess_Calcs_for_my_fetish|'Multi-Continent level']] | Large Star level (Comparable, although weaker, than his first key) Speed: At least FTL (Comparable to Bai), Immeasurable with Godkiller | Sub-Relativistic | At least FTL, Immeasurable with Godkiller Lifting Strength: Class P Striking Strength: Large Star Class | Multi-Continent Class | Large Star Class Durability: Large Star level | Multi-Continent level | Large Star level Stamina: Limitless | Depends on Bai Xiaochun's stamina | Limitless Range: Planetary Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Unknown, likely average Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Undying Codex: *'Undying Skin:' Tempers the skin of the user, making them incredibly durable and difficult to kill. It is divided into four levels: Iron, Bronze, Silver, Gold. Each increases power explosively, to the point of that he can move faster than he could see previously, speed doubling, and allowing him to keep up with several people superior to his Qi condensation level. The forte of the skin is, however, the durability, which let him feel as if attacks from normal great tenth circle qi condensation cultivators were mosquito bites. **'Throat Crushing Grasp:' Through a grasping motion, he releases a power several times what he could normally. Releases a gravitational energy that makes it impossible to avoid it. *'Undying Heavenly King:' Strengthens the flesh of the user, making it a total of 100000 times stronger. It has five levels, with each five representing a creature of mighty power, and each level has 10 sub-levels that represents the number of animals. The levels are Ancient Mammoths, Berserk Ghosts, Heavenly Demons, Asuras and the Heavenly King. He can also summon an avatar of varying sizes of the animal he has mastered, with a corresponding number of avatars to the sub-level reached. **'Mountain Shacking Bash:' Amplifies the speed and strength of a person while they perform a bodyslam into the enemy. *'Undying Tendons:' Increases speed, and gives a decade of lifetime per tendon. **'Undying Hex:' Seals things that come in contact body, including physically sealing objects, sealing the targets supernatural powers, sealing his own soul and mind to not be affected by their manipulations. Can seal himself fully, and unseal somewhere else, effectively teleporting while bypassing teleportation nullification and forcefields made against them. *'Undying Bones:' Tempers the bones in five different levels. The first increase durability, the second increases strength **'Undying Emperor's Fist:' Undying Emperor's Fist absorbs all the energy inside of him by creating a black hole like a vortex that absorbs even the very colors from the area, and the sheer pressure from it can warp attacks aimed at him out of existence. The unleashed power is all of his power put into one blow, and then amplified by five. *'Undying Blood:' Transforms all of his blood to be eternal, giving immense restorative properties. **'Godkiller:' Accelerates to the point that he becomes "faster than teleportation", and creates a red haze around him that absorbs life energy of everything hit by it. Key: Alive | Dead Puppet | Revived Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:A Will Eternal Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 6 Category:Regeneration Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Soul Users Category:Energy Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Sound Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Life Users Category:Characters Category:Ergenverse